In My Daughter's Eyes
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: This story is told from the president's point of view about his relationship with the most important female in his life, the one he loves more then anyone or anything. It's actually AU but I won't say any more about that or it'll give away the story.


Disclaimer: No I don't own Cory in the House. I don't own the song IN MY DAUGHTER'S EYES either

* * *

((Yes I know that the presidency didn't start till 1776 but this is AU and I had to write it that way for my story to fit))

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes_

1747

"Push… push honey… I can see the head… just one more push and the baby is out"

Melinda Martinez gave one last push and Sophie came into the world. Instantly John Martinez was in love… this time with his beautiful daughter. Sadly his wife passed away shortly there after, that same day. It was complications from child-birth. John always said that his daughter was the one gift his wife left behind. He could see Melinda in Sophie's eyes.

* * *

_I am a hero_

1749

"Daddy play princess and hero with me," 2 and ½ year old Sophie begged. Princess and hero was sort of like hide and seek. Sophie would pretend to be the princess in distress and she would hide. Her daddy would come find her. John Martinez loved playing princess and hero with his daughter. At the end she would always throw her arms around him and say, "daddy you really are my hero"

* * *

_I am strong and wise_

1753

"Sir she gave away critical secrets," Samantha Samuel told the new president Martinez, "she needs to pay for that"

"I'm well aware of what she did," Sophie's father said, "but she is just a child"

"Still she is supposed to be whipped in the public square"

"Yeah, not going to happen," he said. He was getting a headache.

"There needs to be a whipping"

"There will be," the president decided, "but I will be whipped in her place"

_And I know no fear_

Looking out on the crowd, John Martinez caught his daughter's eye. Even though every lash upon his bare back caused him excruciating pain he refused to cry or scream. His daughter was watching this and he was not about to let her see him scared. If he was scared she would get scared. He didn't even want her to be there but it was required by state law that the family had to witness the chastisement. He caught her eye, smiled and mouthed "It's alright princess"

* * *

_But the truth is plain to see; she was sent to rescue me_

1754

Seven year old Sophie walked into the Oval office.

"Hey daddy"

"Hi Pumpkin"

"Play Princess and Hero with me"

John couldn't help but smile. Sophie was the one thing that made him feel better and made him feel life was worth while.

"You know what baby. I would love to play princess and hero with you"

"Thanks daddy. You really are my hero"

"No Sophie. You're my hero"

_I see who I want to be in my daughter's eyes_

1755

It was Sophie's 8th birthday. She got tons of presents.

"Daddy," she said, "you know what I want to do with my gifts?"

"What do you want to do with them sweetheart"

"I want to donate them to the orphanage"

"You do?"

"Yes huh"

"Sophie I am so proud of you," John said pulling his daughter into a hug, "That is a very generous thing to do"

"What's generous?"

"It means caring and heroic"

"Oh like you?"

"Oh sweetie I'm not a hero"

"Yes you are," Sophie said, "you're my hero"

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_

One day Sophie was out walking and saw a bunch of homeless people

"Hey," she said, "come on into my house"

"Sophie," John said kneeling down to her level, "we can't just invite them in"

"Why not," she asked, "doesn't everyone deserve a place to be comfortable?"

_Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace_

John Martinez was having a meeting about the war when 8 year old Sophie came skipping in

"I know how to solve it"

"You do," he asked taking her seriously

"Yeah. Just invite them all over for a tea party and talk about it there. Tea parties make everyone happy"

* * *

_The miracle GOD gave to me gives me strength when I am weak_

1956

John was looking at a painting of Melinda and he felt like he was about to cry. Suddenly Sophie came into the room.

"Goodnight dad," she said, "I love you"

"Love you too baby girl"

And then it was all okay.

_I find reason to believe… in my daughter's eyes_

"And so in conclusion," Sophie said giving her first speech, "though times are tough now and they are we have to be strong. My daddy always said the creator will see us through and He will." Sophie looked lovingly at her father, "daddy taught me to believe and I know that everything will be okay"

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger oh it brings a smile to my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer. I realize what life is all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I saw the light. It's in my daughter's eyes._

* * *

1747

President John Martinez was sick… very sick. He had caught the chicken pox. Now today the chicken pox is no big deal but back then it was. Sophie came in. She looked distraught

"Sweetheart it'll be okay"

Sophie took one of his fingers and gently wrapped it around her hand.

"Dad please don't go. I'd miss you too much. I can't lose you. I don't know how to run this country"

John smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry honey," he told her, "daddy's got some fight in him"

For six weeks John Martinez was laid up in bed. But he fought to the end and he recovered… thanks to Sophie

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future; a reflection of who I am and what we'll will be. And though she'll grow and someday leave; maybe raise a family, when I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me. For I'll be there… in my daughter's eyes

* * *

_

1807

"Sophie… it's okay. Just one more push and the baby is out."

"Dad I'm scared"

"You have nothing to be scared of Sophie. Come on," he said grabbing her hand gently. Sophie took in a deep breath and pushed her baby out.

"It's a girl"

They named her Melinda Sophia after Sophie's mom. Then she felt more pain.

"There's another baby in there"

"WHAT!"

"It's okay Sophie… just one more push and it's out"

Sophie pushed for 6 minutes

"It's a boy"

"What are you going to name him," John asked

"Johnny Martinez," Sophie said proudly kissing both her babies. She know as her father knew that the family was complete


End file.
